Entretiens d'embauche
by xxxhermyxxx
Summary: Deux Supers, motivés, sans doute un peu suicidaires, décident d'aller au bureau des candidatures spontanées de la Flander's Company. Peut-être que Mr Kurtzmann leur accordera leur chance ... ou pas.
1. Chapter 1 : Musicman

Bonjour :)

J'ai découvert cette série il y a un mois, et j'en suis absolument fan. Avec un ami qui comme moi adore, nous avons décidé pour délirer d'inventer un texte où chacun de nous aurait un pouvoir, inspiré de nos véritables capacités, et passerait dans le bureau de monsieur Kurtzmann. Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé le sien, il a aimé le mien, alors on s'est dit, pourquoi le garder pour nous? Nous avons même osé les envoyer directement à Mr Hosteing, pour vous dire le toupet qu'on a XD

Donc après l'avoir envoyé à l'acteur, je me suis dit qu'on n'avait rien à perdre à les soumettre au jugement d'autres fans :)

Ce que je trouve assez intéressant, c'est que nous avons chacun choisit une manière différente de raconter nos entretiens d'embauche, lui a choisit une forme très théâtrale, tandis que moi je l'ai faite plus romancée. J'espère que cela vous plaira, nous en tout cas avons pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire

Bien évidemment l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Ruddy Fred et tous les autres, à part nos propres Supers.

Je met le texte qui a été écrit en premier, c'est à dire le sien.

Niveau cohérence, je dirais qu'il place son entretien en début de saison 3

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle journée commence a la flander's company...<p>

Hyppolite : Pfff encore une journée de merde dans notre monde de débile...  
>Caleb : Ouais j'te l'fais pas dire...j'commence à en avoir marre de me taper tout les jours la tête à trueman !<br>Voix Off : Monsieur Kurtzmann ? Votre premier rendez-vous vient d'arriver.  
>H : Allez c'est parti...dis aux secrétaires de préparer le service de nettoyage en profondeur...<br>C : Humeur massacrante a c'que j'vois ? Vas-y doucement quand même...on est quand même en sous-effectif...  
>H : Oui ben si un autre Kevin se pointe je ne réponds plus de rien !<p>

Hyppolite se rend donc à son bureau, il pose sa tasse de café et affiche son plus méchant "sourire".  
>H : Suivant !<br>Moi : Salut mec ça rock ?  
>H : Et ça recommence...mais attendez c'est quoi ça !<br>Moi : Ben mon pote ? C'est une gratte ça!  
>H : Oui merci abruti je ne suis pas aveugle ! Qu' est-ce que ça fout ici ? Ne me dites pas que le Dr Parker vous a invité pour faire une fête dans l'entreprise sinon CA VA CHIER "prends son fusil" !<br>Moi : Oh non mec soit cool j'comprends rien a c'que tu m'dis là ! J'suis venu pour auditionner quoi !  
>H : La Star Ac c'est pas ici débile ! Ici on auditionne des super-vilains ! Pas des ménestrels de seconde zone !<br>Moi : Ben ouais j'suis là pour être un super vilain quoi =)  
>H : Qu'est ce que j'ai fais au ciel pour mériter ça...Vous avez 5 minutes !<br>Moi : Ben j'voila je suis...MusicMan !  
>H : Musicman ? Vous pouviez pas trouver mieux ? C'est franchement pourri comme surnom !<br>Moi : Non mais relax mon pote j'ai pas fini =)  
>H : Je ne suis pas ton pote ! Ni ton frère, ni ton cousin moi je le suis le DRH de cette compagnie ! En clair ton pire cauchemar si tu continues à me faire PERDRE MON TEMPS !<br>Moi : Ok ok calme ! J'en étais où ? Ah ouais ! Je suis Music Man ! Pour intégrer la flander's faut avoir au moins 1 pouvoir hein ?  
>H : Au moins vous savez lire c'est un début...<br>Moi : Ben moi j'en ai deux !  
>H : Celui de m'emmerder...et l'autre ?<br>Moi : Ben non pas du tout. Mon premier pouvoir vient de ma gratte, c'est pour ça que je l'ai amenée !  
>H : Tiens donc...et elle peut faire quoi ? Dormir ? Me donner envie de vous broyer la tête ?<br>Moi : Non je peux provoquer des séismes, faire tomber la foudre et brûler des gens...  
>H : Pardon ? Avec ça ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer j'dois être devenu fou là...<br>Moi : Ben en fait c'est un peu compliqué...  
>H : forcément !<br>Moi : En fait quand je fais un accord avec ma gratte, les vibrations basses fréquences provoquent des ondes souterraines qui peuvent séparer les plaques et provoquer des séismes...plus je joue fort plus le séisme est d'une magnitude élevée...  
>H : Mais c'est génial ça ! Vous pouvez me faire une démo ?<br>Moi : euh...ouais mais doucement alors...(prend sa guitare et fait un petit accord tout doux...le bâtiment commence a trembler légèrement).  
>H : Pas mal...et jusqu'à quel puissance vous pouvez allez avec ça ?<br>Moi : Ben magnitude 9 je crois...  
>H : 9 !<br>Moi : Ensuite pour les éclairs...quand je joue des notes suraigus je provoque des "craquement" dans l'atmosphère qui brise l'air au niveau de la ionosphère et qui provoque la foudre quoi...regardez (joue une note aiguë et un éclair tombe devant le bureau de Caleb)  
>C : Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel !<br>H : C'est rien, juste un client prometteur !  
>Moi : Et enfin je peux bruler des choses quand je joue très très vite, la chaleur dégagée par les cordes de la gratte enflamme des objets, regardez (se met a jouer très vite et la poubelle prend feu). Oups dsl...<br>Trueman : Non mais quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce CIRQUE ! C'est Caleb c'est ça !  
>H : Non Mr Trueman ce n'est rien...juste un client très prometteur !<br>T : Vous avez l'air content Hyppolite...si c'est un bon client ne le lâchez pas ! Nous en avons besoin !  
>H : oui Mr Trueman !<br>Moi : Waw cool...  
>H : Bien ! Pour l'instant je dois admettre...que je suis assez satisfait... Vous avez parlé de "deux" pouvoirs...quel est l'autre ?<br>Moi : Ben en fait je peux créer des ondes sonores avec ma voix en chantant...et c'est assez dangereux ça peut pulvériser la roche...  
>H : Oh oui je veux voir ça !<br>Moi : Z'êtes sur...?  
>H : Oui te fais pas prier !<br>Moi : Bon...ok (prends une profonde inspiration et se met à hurler à travers la fenêtre).  
>C : Oh putain ! L'immeuble d'à côté s'est effondré !<br>H : Vous êtes engagés ! Signez ici !  
>Moi : Cool !<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le sien :)<p>

On espère que vous avez apprécié, nous en tout cas on s'est bien marré en écrivant/lisant !


	2. Chapter 2 : Floodgirl

Bonjour :)

Voici le second texte, le mien cette fois-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Niveau cohérence, je place mon entretien en début de saison 4, juste après le premier épisode

Le costume évoqué est un cosplay de ma Bêta : Kairi dans Kingdom Hearts 2

* * *

><p>« Dis Caleb, tu travailles sur quoi là ? »<p>

Ledit Caleb relève la tête, pose avec une très grande délicatesse la fiole sur la paillasse, puis relève ses lunettes.

« La potion du patron.

- Non, tu cèdes à son chantage finalement ? S'étonne Hyppolite, haussant les sourcils.

- On peut dire ça comme ça… Ricane le scientifique avec un sourire qui n'augure rien de bon.

- Sans blague, tu vas vraiment lui redonner des pouvoirs ?

- Oui, j'ai réussi à refaire entièrement la formule, d'ailleurs c'est presque prêt.

- Je vais prévenir les agents de surface, qu'ils préparent le karcher. Lance Hyppolite en s'apprêtant à partir, l'air faussement navré.

- Tu sais Hyppolite, je n'ai jamais précisé que tous les pouvoirs s'y trouvaient à part égale ... »

Le DRH se retourne d'un coup, très intéressé.

« Et ?

- Et bien il se pourrait que - par le plus grand des hasards !, le pouvoir de Déborah prenne le dessus sur tous les autres… sans possibilité de le contrôler… Explique Caleb.

- Non ! Souffle Hyppolite, un début de sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres. Ca durera combien de temps cette fois ?

- Il est fort possible qu'elle fasse effet un peu plus longtemps. … Une semaine … peut-être deux, qui sait ?

- C'est…

- _Mr Kurtzmann, votre rendez-vous de neuf heures vous attend dans votre bureau. _Lance une voix dans le haut-parleur.

Le DRH soupire de déception en imaginant la légion de boulets en puissance qui va encore défiler dans son bureau pour la journée alors qu'il pourrait assister au spectacle de Trueman prenant la potion. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de se tourner vers son collègue avec une excitation difficilement contenue.

« Dis Caleb, tu m'attends hein ? Tu ne le lui donne pas sans moi ? Je ne veux surtout pas manquer ça s'il te plaît attend mon retour ! »

L'employé aux ressources humaines semble se retenir de sauter de joie lorsque le scientifique acquiesce, et c'est d'une humeur étonnamment joyeuse qu'il se dirige vers son bureau.

Mais son sourire fond très vite en voyant la jeune fille assise en face de son bureau. Des cheveux rouges vif ! Une minirobe rose et blanche ! Clairement cette fille s'est trompée d'endroit, et il ne va pas lésiner sur la méchanceté pour la virer de son bureau. C'est qu'il a une expérience sur le feu !

Affichant toutefois un visage le plus neutre possible, c'est-à-dire petit sourire sadique et sourcil relevé en une interminable moue méprisante, il s'assoit à son bureau et s'apprête à pratiquer son sport favori : le lynchage des rebuts de l'inhumanité.

« Bonjour monsieur. » Dit la gamine en regardant un point derrière l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci, pensant que le patron arrive peut-être, se retourne, mais non, rien. Déjà exaspéré, il reporte son attention sur la postulante.

« Cela dépendra de vous. Jette-t-il. Vous êtes… ?

- Venue pour un entretien. Dit-elle en esquivant la question. Je désire devenir une Super-Vilaine. J'ai entendu dire que votre entreprise était en grand sous-effectif depuis quelques mois. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être tenter ma chance.

- Je vois que vous êtes bien renseignée. Constata le DRH, à moitié étonné, mais toujours cassant.

- Oh vous savez, ce n'est pas vraiment un secret d'état. Les affrontements de Super se font rares en ce moment, et votre patron fait profil bas, alors ce n'est pas bien difficile à comprendre.

- Je vois…

- Mais c'est étonnant ! Comment une si grande entreprise peut en arriver là ? Vous recrutez les plus puissants Super, tout le monde a toujours été satisfait de votre travail ! Vous avez vraiment dû faire face à des évènements terribles pour en arriver là…

- Ces derniers temps n'ont pas été de tout repos en effet. Admet le recruteur.

- Oui j'imagine. Les temps sont durs, y compris pour les Super.

- …

- … »

Les deux interlocuteurs se regardent sans dire un mot, puis devant le sourire en coin de la postulante, le responsable des candidatures spontanées fronce les sourcils et se rend compte combien ils se sont éloignés du sujet principal.

« Ecoutez, si vous êtes là pour me faire perdre mon temps, vous savez où est la porte ! J'ai du travail moi, des choses à faire, bien plus importante que de parler avec une gamine des secrets de notre entreprise, compris ?

- Euh oui, désolée. Couine la fille, apeurée devant le regard de tueur qu'il lui envoie.

- Bien, reprenons. Je vous donne cinq minutes, pas une de plus, pour m'expliquer en quoi vous pensez pouvoir nous intéresser. Mais je vous préviens, encore une digression de ce genre et le contenu de votre crâne ira tapisser le mur, C'EST CLAIR ?

- Limpide monsieur, limpide ! Alors euh … mon nom de Super, c'est Floodgirl…

- Pardon ? Floodgirl ? Répète-t-il, plus que sceptique, les doigts crispés sur son stylo.

- Oui, c'est ça. Et mon pouvoir, c'est de parler tout le temps sur des sujets très divers. »

A ce moment, un bruit de craquement retentit. Sous la force exercée par la main qui le tenait, le stylo s'est brutalement brisé, envoyant des morceaux de plastique partout dans la pièce.

Hyppolite se penche et saisit son interlocutrice à la gorge, imaginant visiblement déjà avec délice les tortures qu'il pourrait lui infliger.

« Si vous ne sortez pas de ce bureau dans la seconde, je ne réponds plus de rien.

- Je ne … suis pas … comme Soulegirl ! Suffoque la candidate, virant déjà au bleu. Mon pouvoir … pourrait … vous être … utile. »

Il relâche lentement son interlocutrice et revient sur sa chaise, en la tuant du regard, mais décidé à faire preuve de bonne volonté… ou du moins essayer un peu. Juste un peu.

« Vous connaissez cette … erreur de la nature ? Lâche-t-il du bout des lèvres.

- Malheureusement oui, à cause d'Internet. Lui apprend amèrement Floodgirl. Sur les forums son pouvoir interfère _légèrement_ avec le mien…

- Admettons. Et en quoi votre … _pouvoir_ pourrait se révéler utile ?

- L'une des règles les plus importante, commence-t-elle, d'une voix étrangement monocorde, consiste à toujours laisser gagner les Super-Héros, mais en faisant semblant avant d'être en position de supériorité, ce qui leur donne après nous avoir vaincu beaucoup plus de prestige que s'ils avaient dès le début semblé plus fort, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Continuez…

- Pour cela, les Super-Vilains se mettent toujours à faire de longs monologues lorsqu'il semble évident qu'ils ont gagné, ceci pour donner le temps au héros de reprendre des forces et de faire une attaque surprise.

- Je vois que vous avez au moins pris la peine d'étudier les règles de l'entreprise. Constate le D.R.H. qui regrette un peu moins de ne pas l'avoir vraiment étranglée.

- C'est normal, je voulais savoir dans quoi je m'engage. Mais très franchement, tous ces beaux discours, ça ne trompe plus personne. Aucune originalité, tout le monde peut se rendre compte que c'est mis en scène, à moins d'être vraiment très naïf. Et c'est là que mon pouvoir peut se révéler utile : je parle, mais pas façon monologue organisé. Mes digressions se font de manière tout à fait naturelle, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Je ne parle pas pour ne rien dire, pour me venter de ma puissance ou pour humilier le héros, mes sujets de conversation sont intéressants et viennent naturellement.

- Vous voulez me faire croire que personne ne s'en rend compte ? Lance le responsable du recrutement.

- Vous êtes intelligent, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes loin d'être quelqu'un de naïf.

- Ce n'est pas en flattant mon égo que vous ressortirez d'ici vivante.

- Pourtant je vous signale que vous-même n'y avait pas fait attention. Signale la fille avec un léger sourire amusé. Vous avez marché tout à l'heure, sans vous apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. Peu de temps, certes, mais si vous, vous ne vous en apercevez pas, imaginez un peu ce que je peux faire avec les autres, tous ces héros, qui sont franchement loin d'être des lumières, mentalement parlant.

- Ma foi, vous n'avez peut-être pas tord… Admet-il, toutefois encore sceptique.

- Malheureusement il s'agit là de mon seul pouvoir, donc je ne peux être que l'acolyte d'un vrai Vilain, mais cela apporterait une touche de subtilité et donc de crédibilité.

- Certes. … Je ne vois pas vraiment quoi vous reprocher, votre pouvoir est inhabituel mais pourrait empêcher une certaine lassitude chez les antagonistes. Ce n'est pas essentiel, mais apporterait un petit supplément. Cède le D.R.H. Bon, vous n'avez qu'à signer ici. »

Floodgirl prend la feuille et la pose sur le bureau, puis la déplace légèrement pour être à l'aise afin de signer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? »

La jeune fille suit le regard de son interlocuteur et blanchit soudainement.

« R-rien du tout ! » Répond-elle vivement avec un air faussement innocent.

Elle déplace une nouvelle fois la feuille pour cacher ce qu'il a vu, mais le directeur des ressources humaines repousse vivement le contrat et se saisit de la petite feuille dissimulée en dessous.

« Des notes ? Ce sont des notes ? »

Il pose vivement la feuille sur le bureau, manquant de renverser sa tasse par la même occasion.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi VOUS AVEZ BESOIN DE NOTES ?

- Je … je …

- Mais encore ? Siffle-t-il froidement.

- Je suis … très timide … alors quand je parle avec quelqu'un … quand je parle avec quelqu'un je bafouille … j-je bégaie … je ne sais plus quoi dire … alors il me faut des notes à lire … Vous comprenez ?

- Et quand vous serez en plein cœur du combat, vous comptez sortir vos notes ? Railla le D.R.H.

- Si ça ne se voit pas…

- Je vous donne trois secondes, trois, pour déserter ce bureau. Au-delà, je ne garantie pas votre survie…

- Mais je … »

Sa main plonge dans un tiroir.

« S'il vous plaît ! »

Un bruit métallique inquiétant s'en élève.

Sans attendre elle se lève d'un bond et se précipite hors du bureau, mais pas assez vite pour ne pas entendre les coups de feu tirés en sa direction. Elle se réfugie dans un espace vide, les larmes aux yeux, se mordant la lèvre. Il vaut mieux attendre que ce type se calme avant de tenter de sortir du bâtiment.

Tremblante, elle regarde autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose à boire, ayant bien besoin d'un petit remontant après toutes ces émotions. Elle voit alors un récipient sur une étagère, remplit d'un liquide jaune. Ne prenant même pas la peine de goutter du bout des lèvres, elle boit le contenu d'un coup, au moment où la porte derrière elle s'ouvre d'un coup.

« Oh merde ! Non pas encore ! » S'exclame Caleb, voyant une fille qu'il ne connait pas boire le résultat de plusieurs mois de recherche intensives et éprouvantes.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le mien XD<p>

Normalement il n'y en aura pas d'autre, à moins que l'un de nous ai une soudaine inspiration, mais ce n'est pas prévu au programme pour le moment.

Vive la Flander's

Vive Hyppolite

Bye!


End file.
